Newleaf of DawnClan
Prologue "Congratulations. You have three healthy kits." The DawnClan medicine cat nodded her head, and left the nursery. "Where's my gorgeous mate and her even more gorgeous kits?" The she-cat purred as her mate stepped into the nursery. "Hello, love. What shall we name them? Oh, look this one looks so similar to you! How about Sparkkit?" The tom looked lovingly at the kits. "And this that looks like you, so she can be Aurorakit." She nodded. The final kit was a cream she cat with grey streaks down her fur. "Might I suggest a name?" Goldenheart asked. "Willowkit?" The name was accepted. Suddenly a yowl came from outside. "DuskClan are attacking! Help us!" The she-cat pulled her kits close towards her as the DuskClan deputy Shadowswirl loomed over her. "No! Please don't hurt us!" Goldenheart heard a voice, whispering in the breeze that flew through the medicine den. Willows will weep, and the Dawn Sky will be stained with the blood of many... Chapter One ~Three Moons Earlier~ "DawnClan, would you please gather aroung the Big Log for a meeting." Dawnstar announced a Clan meeting as the deep orange sun peeked over the horizon. Her amber eyes glowed as she leapt up to the Big Log, and her silver pelt seemed to have a golden aura, an aura of the sun. "My Clanmates," Dawnstar sighed, and the breath glittered with dew. "I have recieved two sets of terrible news. One, from our beloved deputy, Silverclaw. DuskClan have been crossing the borders ever more frequently. And, just yesterday, Morningdew was slaughtered by them." The Clan shuffled, and cries of shock and horror could be heard. Dawnstar continued. "Not only that, but we have recieved a terrible prophecy. 'Willows will weep, and the Dawn Sky will be stained with the blood of many...'" Dawnstar trailed off and the Clan broke up in uneasy unrest. "My love?" Firesky came up behind Dawnstar. "Yes, Firesky?" Dawnstar looked at her mate's glowing ginger pelt, reflecting the golden light from the dawn. "How can our Clan survive this terrible fate? There will be no escaping it, certainly." Dawnstar knew that her mate was right. "You are right, dear. We can not escape. But we can prepare. We will be ready for them. We must be ready. I fear the loss of my Clan more than any other. We must decide a plan. Silverclaw," The leader called over her faithful deputy. "I need you to set patrols. Not ordinary patrols. Our Fresh kill pile is full, and I daren't lose cats over the border. I need training patrols. We must prepare for the impendant doom of DuskClan. I trust you." Silverclaw nodded with respect. Dawnstar dismissed him. Dawnstar then turned back to her mate. She sighed again, and tiny shards of ice shattered upon the frosty log. "I need to think. I'm going to my den to try and figure some battle plans. Would you come with me?" Firesky almost looked startled, but agreed. "Of course. I would be happy to help you." Category:Fanfiction Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions Chapter Two The border skirmishes were evermore frequent now. Dawnstar was worried for the survival of her Clan. Most of her warriors were bruised and bloodied, and less were even slightly battle fit. Dawnstar sat, wistfully, staring over her Clan, sorrow and pain thick in the air. Goldenheart slowly wandered over to where the leader sat. Dawnstar barely noticed her, but inclined her head slightly. "Dawnstar, I come carrying some good news," Dawnstar turned to face Goldenheart, hope kindling in her hardened, gold eyes. "I have some interpretation of the prophecy. Would you like to hear it?" Dawnstar seemed to think, and slowly, stiffly nodded, as if her head was weighted with the Earth. "I have been pondering this over the last moon since you announced it to the Clan. I have come to some conclusions. Willows will weep, and the Dawn Sky will be stained with the blood of many, is the prophecy. The first part I have thought of is the most obvious part. Dawn. That is certainly a reference to the Clan, perhaps meaning more death." Dawnstar nodded with agreement, silently, listening to her Medicine cat with an expressionless face. Goldenheart took a deep breath and continued. "I'm afraid it only gets worse from here. Dawn, I think, could also mean you. You could be 'stained', as such, but emotionally, scarred by the death of your Clan. Then it gets harder to decipher. The final part, Stained with the blood of many is most obviously a reference to severe loss and death. Not, necessarily the Clan, however. Perhaps your friends, or family." Goldenheart paused their, as if something was caught in her throat. Dawnstar opened her mouth, trying to ask what was wrong, but only a heart wrenching wail came out. She then went back to listening, a vague look on her face. "I'm sorry. I hate this prophecy as much as you. But if your family, then not Firesky. I believe that Sky refers to him. I also think that the Dawn Sky will mean you two, supporting each other through the blood filled time ahead. I'm afraid I cannot think what Willows will weep could mean. Perhaps it could mean the willow tree that covers the entrance to camp. They may weep with blood. But I can guess no further. That is all that I can do to decipher this mystery. I will leave you now." Goldenheart dipped her head, and prepared to leave, but Dawnstar stopped her. "You stopped when you mentioned my family. What did you mean? What did you really mean?" Dawnstar locked her hard stare on Goldenpelt's mottled fur. Goldenheart sighed, and then sat back down. "This is the joyous news I came to deliver," Goldenheart took a long deep breath, aware of Dawnstar's unwavering gaze upon her pelt. "Dawnstar, you're expecting kits." Chapter Three Dawnstar looked at Goldenheart, shock and fear flickering in her eyes, but her mouth twitching up into a smile. Goldenheart dipped her head to leave, and silently slipped off the log. Dawnstar took a breath, and rose to her paws calling out intp the gloom. "May all my senior warriors, and Goldenheart, gather here. I must speak to you." As she leapt stiffly off the log, her best warrors gathered around her. She beckoned them to follow her, and led them to a secluded cave just outside the camp. "My cats, you may wonder why I have brought you here. The reason is simple. I need yout help. I am expecting kits," Some audible gasps could be heard, but Dawnstar smiled and continued. "I will expect you, Silverclaw, to run the Clan whilst I tend my kits. I trust you. Emberdawn, you will act as his deputy for this time. "Something else I must warn you of is the prophecy. Goldenheart has given me an interpretation of this prophecy, and it is not a prophecy for good. In a few words, the prophecy will bring much death, and potential destruction to the Clan." The cats gasped, but not in a surprised way. More with the shock of their anticipation of what they knew was going to come. Then Silverclaw looked from left to right, and right to left, before looking straight up and meeting Dawnstar's eyes. "Dawnstar, I will accept the role of looking after our beloved Clan while you care for your kits. I swear by StarClanI will do my best to stop those traitors to the warrior code in DuskClan from hurting us. But, Emberdawn, I will need you to help me." Although it was not a question, it was obviously directed towards Emberdawn. She replied, "Of course I will help. I would give anything to ripthe throats out of those selfish, mange ridden vermin." Satisfied, Dawnstar dismissed the meeting. Goldenheart looked at her leader, concerned, but Dawnstar sat, head slightly bowed.Goldenheart silently padded away. Only Firesky remained. "My love," Dawnstar said in a faint voice, although not quite a whisper. "I have had a vision." Chapter Four "A vision? What of?" Firesky was concerned for his mate. She was in a strange mental state, and he wondered how many more tales of Clan destruction she could take. But instead of breaking down, the silver tabby's eyes glowed with a sadness Firesky had never seen beore, in her or any other cat. She raised her head defiantly, and spoke clearly, but poignantly. "I have seen only glimpses of the future. Yes, death and torment follow. But after the torment, after the loss, we have peace. This is what StarClan have decidedto share with me. They have given me the hope that our kits will live in a Clan that knows no more war. StarClan have given my mind peace, and secured our kits safety. Iknow, Firesky, I know that we will live with peace in this Clan." Firesky was overjoyed. His mate was once more at peace with herself, and his, their kits were going to be guaranteed a peaceful, safe future. He touched his mate's face with his tail, and they locked eyes, true happiness in their eyes. As the sun set it's dying golden rays over camp, the bramble entrance to camp rustled. Dawnstar leapt up onto the, big log, her fur illuminated with the last gold of the sun, puzzled as to who it could possibly be. She was sure that every cat was in camp. As the sun's last rays died, a cat strided into camp, confidence in each step. His face was concealed in shadows, his pelt a grey blue, the tabby stripes appearing to be dancing shadow's on the stranger's back. Although completely covered in shadow, his eyes glowed with such clarity that they were the first thing that Dawnstar noticed. They were golden alike the sun, and one had a thin, cracked line of electric blue. Around his darker front right paw, shadows seemed to swirl and swim. Before any cat could question this stranger's arrival, he spoke directly to Dawnstar. "Am I in DawnClan?" Chapter Five "Who are you? What do you want with my Clan?" Dawnstar challenged the stranger. The stranger gave a strange laugh, a purr, but cold, emotionless. "I see. You must be the leader, Dawnstar. I am," He almost seemed to think about his name for a split second. "Jay. You can call me Jay. What do I want?" He gave another, little, hard laugh. "Why, the answer is simple. I have come to, help." Dawnstar eyed him suspiciously. "Come." she commanded. She led Jay out of the middle of the camp, into her den. "Now, you are in my Clan, so you answer me. Who told you about us? Why have you come? What do you mean by 'help'?" Dawnstar had so many questions that they all rolled of her tongue before she could stop to think.Jay narrowed his eyes, and the golden wiggle seemed to glow. Then he grunted, and said, stuntedly, "Why, I am going to stop your destruction by DuskClan. I belonged to a... group of cats. They were... on the edge of destruction too, so to speak. I see you asking how we were not destroyed. Simply, we were. But I now know how we could of survived. We should have handed ourselves over into their control. I see you look at me in a strange way. What I mean, simply, is, that if you surrender, you will save much bloodshed." Dawnstar snorted. He's just feeding himself on nonsense! "Why should I listen to you?" Jay leant towards her and whispered something, barely audible. Dawnstar hated it, hated him, but she knew he was right. Chapter Six Dawnstar paced the camp impatiently. She had sent a patrol of her warriors to go and 'surrender' to their enemies. She would have gone, but her kits were on the verge of being born, and it would have been dangerous for her to go. She paced, wanting them to return safely, scenarios of what may be happening running through her head. Suddenly a spasm overcame Dawnstar. Oh, please, not now! No! Dawnstar yowled out for Goldenheart. Themrdicine cat came running, her mouth full of herbs. Goldenheart nudged her leader into the nursery, and Dawnstar collapsed as a spasm racked her body. Slowly, time passed for Dawnstar. Suddenly, the pain resided, and Goldenheart said "Congratulations. You have three healthy kits." The DawnClan medicine cat nodded her head, and left the nursery. "Where's my gorgeous mate and her even more gorgeous kits?" The she-cat purred as her mate stepped into the nursery, thanking StarClan that he and, as far as she could tell, the patrol had returned safely. "Hello love. What shall we name them? Oh, look this one looks so similar to you! How about Sparkkit?" The tom looked lovingly at the kits. "And this that looks like you Aurorakit." She nodded. The final kit was a cream she cat with grey streaks down her fur. "Might I suggest a name?" Goldenheart asked. "Willowkit?" The name was accepted. Suddenly a yowl came from outside. It was Silverclaw. "DuskClan are attacking! Help us!" The she-cat pulled her kits close towards her as the DuskClan deputy Shadowswirl loomed over her. How can this be happening? "No! Please don't hurt us!" Shadowswirl rose, a wicked smile on his face, and as his claws hit home, the prophecy rang through Dawnstar's head. Willows will weep, and the Dawn Sky will be stained with the blood of many... Chapter Seven Dawnstar knew what the prophecy meant now. As her Clan were herded into DuskClan's camp, to stay as prisoners, she had time to reflect this. Willows will weep, and the Dawn Sky will be stained with the blood of many... Willows will weep, she thought, is my daughter. StarClan say she's safe with you. Shadowswirl had been quickly dispatched and tossed away by Firesky after Willowkit's lifeblood had drained into the dust. It had turned out that Jay had brought all of his rogue friends with him, and they were working for DuskClan. It had been their plan all along to destroy and imprison DawnClan. Dawnstar knew that she shouldn'r have trusted him, but the way he spoke left her with no options. DawnClan, or the remains of it were gathered in the midddle of a large clearing. To one side of the clearing was a huge den of brambles and thorns, and lined with a tiny layer of moss. There was a great branch with many tiny branches coming off it, blocking the entrance like bars. "Dawnstar," Duskstar drawled. He stood on a mound of rocks. Two rogues acted as his bodyguards. "Your Clan have been captured and your kit is dead. The others shall be taken to be brought up as Dusk cats. The Clan system is no more. I am the leader, Jay my second in command. There are a select group of healers, and warriors have become our workers and guards. Names are unimportant now. I shall become Dusk, leader of the Dusk cats. Will you join us?" "Never!" Dawnstar spat. "You will never take my Clan, and you will never take my kits!" Dusk smiled evilly. "How about now?" he whispered as a golden, dust stained body was dragged into sight. "No!" Chapter Eight "No! Goldenheart, no! Please no!" Dawnstar choked back her tears to listen to what Dusk had to say next. "DawnClan, I speak to you all. You will all die if you do not submit. Join us, you will be well cared for, and your kits will be hailed. Join us, and you will be powerful, but deny it, and you will rot in your prison, or be executed for betrayal. Who is with us?" The Clan were still for a moment. "I am." A chorus of voices sounded. Blazeleaf and he kits stepped forth first. "You have promised us safety and wellbeing. I cannot deny my kits that." Dusk asked their names. "I am Blazeleaf, and these are my kits, Goldkit and Feltkit." Dusk smiled. "I, Dusk, accept you into the Dusk cats. Blazeleaf, you will be known as Burn. Goldkit, you are to be known as Iron, and Feltkit, you shall be called Tear." Another cat stepped forth. "I am Fuzzysky. I am old, and you have promised care." Dusk's smile became twisted and cruel. "I accept you! You are now Spike." Cat after cat followed, and Dusk's smile became more and more twisted, evil and cruel. When all was silent, Dawnstar, Firesky, Silverclaw, Emberdawn, Morningpaw and Sunshine were all that was left of DawnClan. "You are all that remain. You will be taken and held in the prison for your defiance. Branch, Lithium, lock them up and guard them, and take the kits to the queens. But, Pine, bring me Sunshine." As the branch was slid into place, trapping Dawnstar and her tattered Clan in, they watched as Dusk ordered Pine to rip the throat out of her, leaving her bleeding in the dust as they walked away, laughing. Epilogue In StarClan, a young kit watched a pool. She saw her mother weep for her Clan, and her father bloody his pelt in attempt to escape the torture they lived in. She watched as a dark force snubbed out another light, and her mother's friend bleed into the dust. She then saw as what had once been DawnClan were being trained into fearful fighters and guards of the new group. She saw a once friend now kill his once mate to prove his loyalty. Then a golden cat came and sat with the kit, and they watched together as the once powerful she cat wept over a loved cat, golden orange like an autumn leaf, fallen and sliced open. The golden cat and the kit watched for a long time, weeping over what had been lost, and what was still to be lost. Weeping over pains and losses from the once powerful she cat who had lost everything she ever had or wanted. Down in the forest, it rained. Category:Fanfiction Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions